


Атака K-pop`а

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Популярность Эрвина резко взлетает, и он начинает продюссировать группу. У группы есть все шансы на успех, однако, появляется одно "но".





	Атака K-pop`а

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ

— Сонбэнним будет сниматься в либерийском кино!  
Выпалив это одним духом, Гюнтер согнулся вдвое, держась за косяк и упираясь другой рукой в колени. Влетевший в комнату без стука, он, по-видимому, так и бежал всю дорогу до зала, где практиковались остальные члены группы.  
Ребята остановились, несмотря на продолжавшую звучать музыку, и недоуменно поглядели на него.  
— Вообще-то, он уже снимается, — напомнил Оруо, отряхивая рукав своей кофты. Он был самым старшим по возрасту, но ниже и уже в плечах, чем Эрд с Гюнтером, да и вел себя совсем как мальчишка, поэтому казался моложе их.  
Ривай, который как раз было открыл рот, чтобы сказать то же самое, поджал губы и недовольно посмотрел на Гюнтера, как будто тот был виноват в том, что Оруо его опередил.  
Гюнтер, не разгибаясь, помахал перед собой рукой.  
— Не, не в этом фильме, — чувствовалось, что дыхание у него еще сбито. — В другом! Его позвали сниматься в новой картине, в Либерио, на материке Марли!  
— Да?!  
Эрд, который не остановился, даже когда все остановились и повернулись к Гюнтеру, и не прекратил отрабатывать танцевальное движение, резко обернулся. Петр поморщился от его восклицания и демонстративно потер ухо, но Эрд не обратил на это внимания. Он жадно смотрел на Гюнтера, принесшего новость. Не сводя с него глаз, Эрд сделал несколько шагов, обойдя и Ривая, и Оруо.  
— Правда? Откуда ты знаешь? — забрасывал он вопросами Гюнтера так быстро, что никто не мог вставить ни слова. — Он звонил? Кому-то рассказал? Это было в новостях?  
Ривай остановил его, решительно взяв за плечо.  
— Если бы это было в новостях, мы все бы уже знали. Гюнтер, рассказывай.  
Гюнтер выпрямился наконец, вытер рот рукой, покусал губу. Он выглядел очень довольным тем, что был в центре внимания, и не торопился рассказывать. От природы молчаливый, он нечасто оказывался в такой ситуации и так владел чувствами слушателей.  
— Эрвина-сонбэннима пригласили на главную роль в новом фильме братьев Йегеров, — сказал он важно. — Он будет играть командора отряда разведки.  
— Командора? Разведки? — переспросил Петр недоверчиво. — Хм.  
— Сонбэнним может, — не согласился с ним Эрд. — Он все может!  
Ривай задумчиво покивал. Как и Эрвин в свое время, он учился в Академии Искусств, и был высокого мнения о преподавателях. К тому же и сам Эрвин, или Ирвин Смит, как его звали на Парадизе, не раз показывал актерский талант в дорамах. Но все-таки Либерио — это нечто другое! Надо быть действительно выдающимся актером, чтобы кого-то пригласили со съемок одного фильма сразу в другой!  
— Стоп, но откуда ты это знаешь?! Ты что, подслушивал?  
Ривай с досадой качнул головой: опять Оруо его опередил. Тем не менее, вопрос интересовал и его тоже; они все с любопытством устремили взгляды на макнэ.  
Гюнтер возмутился.  
— Нет, конечно! Ничего я не… подслушивал. Просто слышал краем уха, и все. Отец говорил с Эрвином-сонбэ по телефону. Использовать свои уши — это уже преступление, что ли?!  
— Не подслушивал, конечно, — язвительно хмыкнул Оруо. — Маленький засранец.  
Гюнтер порозовел и вскинулся.  
— Это кто тут маленький, волосач?!  
Эрд нетерпеливо шагнул вперед, махнул рукой, разнимая их.  
— Да ерунда. Когда он приедет, он говорил?  
Гюнтер, все еще надутый, помотал головой.  
— Ничего такого не говорил.  
— То есть, ничего больше он не слышал, — снова хмыкнул Оруо.  
Гюнтер зашипел в его сторону, Оруо шикнул, поднял руку, намереваясь отвесить подзатыльник. Гюнтер отскочил назад, не дожидаясь.  
— Гюнтер! — резко окликнул его Ривай. Макнэ повернул к нему голову. — Не спорь со старшими!  
Сердито нахмурившись, Гюнтер бросил в его сторону обиженный взгляд, но не стал огрызаться. Ривай пользовался в группе большим уважением, и не только потому, что продюссер назначил его лидером.  
Не глядя ни на кого, Эрд подхватил со стула свою куртку и протиснулся к выходу.  
— Эй, ты куда? Эй! Тренировка еще не закончена!  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Эрд вернулся примерно через полчаса. Такой сияющий, что понятно было без слов — то, что он хотел сделать, он сделал, и вполне успешно. Молча заняв свою позицию, он включился в танец сходу, поймав ритм. Они закончили танцевать все вместе и без паузы начали сначала, но потом Оруо хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся лицом к группе.  
— Ты не должен уходить посредине занятия.  
Эрд посмотрел на него, словно не понимая, о чем речь.  
— По крайней мере, ни у кого не спросив! — повысил голос Оруо.  
— Он спросил у меня, — сказал Ривай. Заложив руки за спину и расставив ноги, официальный лидер стоял так, словно готовился к драке. Не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, он спросил: — Что сказал хен?  
Эрд открыто улыбнулся ему. К Риваю Эрвин с самого начала относился хорошо, потому как тот не только произвел впечатление при прослушивании, но и учился в той же школе, что закончил и сам Эрвин. Поэтому Ривая Эрд слушался, и улыбался ему самыми очаровательными своими улыбками.  
— Хен приедет скоро. Съемки уже закончились, он дает последние интервью, и все. — Эрд сделал паузу. Глаза у него светились радостью. — Хен останется здесь ненадолго, потому что ему надо будет возвращаться назад в Марли. Его пригласили сниматься в главной роли в новом фильме, это правда.  
— Как будто я мог соврать, — обиделся Гюнтер.  
Петр утешительно потрепал его по голове. Он был намного ниже, поэтому ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки; Гюнтер недовольно фыркнул и отодвинулся. Но оказался слишком близко к Эрду, и тот внезапно поймал его за руку, вывернул за спину и прижал к себе, не давая вырваться. Гюнтер в шутку забарахтался.  
— Хен!..  
Не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль и попытки высвободиться, Эрд, еле заметно улыбаясь, прижал его к себе еще крепче. Гюнтер обмяк и сделал вид, что потерял сознание. Эрд его отпустил, и Гюнтер повалился к его ногам, как будто действительно отключился. Все с интересом пронаблюдали за маленькой сценкой — все, за исключением Ривая.  
Аккерман даже губы скривил, словно одних только нахмуренных бровей было недостаточно, чтобы выразить его недовольство.  
— Давайте заниматься, — сказал он чуть более резко, чем требовалось.  
— Мертвый макнэ гораздо тише живого макнэ, — заметил Оруо, и протянул ногу, чтобы потрогать лежащего Гюнтера носком кроссовки.  
Гюнтер подергался, но не открыл глаза.  
— Давайте его утопим, — предложил Эрд и фыркнул в кулак. Петр покосился на него почти так же осуждающе, как Ривай минуту назад.  
— Не-е. Он будет лежать в ванне, и как тогда мыться? — не согласился Оруо. — Давайте лучше закатаем его в ковер.  
— И продадим?  
— Подарим клану Азумабито, — фыркнул Ривай.  
Петр участия во всеобщем веселье не принимал. Он вовсе отошел в сторонку, и что-то репетировал, внимательно глядя на себя в зеркало и поднимая то одну ногу, то другую. При поступлении в группу он рассказал о себе кое-что, и среди остального была информация о том, что он занимался балетом. Действительно, его худощавая, даже изящная фигура легко гнулась в любом направлении.  
Оруо посмотрел в его сторону. Потом переглянулся с Эрдом.  
Гюнтер, почувствовав, что от него отвлеклись, быстро отполз в сторону. Сел у порога, скрестив ноги, и с немалым удовольствием стал наблюдать за тем, как старшие хены вдвоем достают Петра. Ривай, который обычно очень серьезно относился к занятиям — отвлечь его могли только мысли об Эрвине, вот как сегодня, — не стал участвовать в веселье, но и защищать Петра не стал, просто отошел в сторону.  
Петр, не ожидавший нападения, был застигнут врасплох. Когда Оруо взъерошил ему волосы, Петр просто непонимающе посмотрел и попытался отступить, но позади был Эрд. Он обхватил Петра поперек туловища и приподнял в воздух, а Оруо, весело смеясь, положил руку на его макушку и начал лохматить волосы.  
— Эй, отпусти, — велел Петр, сужая глаза.  
Он попытался стукнуть Эрда локтем, но не преуспел. Эрд был намного выше и тяжелее его, так что попытка Петра провалилась. Тогда он всерьез разозлился и начал вырывался. Такого богатого опыта, как у Гюнтера, младшего в группе, у него не было, и притвориться мертвым он не догадался. Так и сопротивлялся, пока его не повалили на пол.  
Обрадованный, Гюнтер захлопал в ладоши. Но потом вскочил и ретировался за дверь, когда на него посмотрели.  
Тренировка была сорвана. После оглушающей новости ни у кого, кроме Ривая, конечно, не осталось желания заниматься. Эрд предложил пойти выпить, и ребята отправились в ближайший караоке-бар.  
— Это особенное чувство, — задумчиво сказал Петр, крутя по столу пустую бутылку. В кои-то веки они не повалились спать без задних ног, как только солнце упало за горизонт, а имели силы куда-то пойти после занятий. — Странно думать о том, что Эрвин-сонбэнним сейчас снова в Либерио. Мы же с ними не дружим.

— «Гениального стратега» снимали где-то в глубине континента, — поправил его Ривай. Лидер, разумеется, все знал лучше всех, как и полагалось лидеру. — Сейчас Эрвин-хен, наверное, на побережье Марли.  
— В Марли красиво, — мечтательно протянул Гюнтер.  
— Ты откуда знаешь?  
— Отец туда ездил, привез фотографии. Я бы хотел побывать в Марли.  
— Побываем, — решительно сказал Эрд. — Мы объездим весь мир!  
— Выпьем за это!  
— За успех!  
— Чтобы не было войны!..  
Когда после «Гениального стратега» Эрвин ненадолго вернулся домой, все ему жутко обрадовались. Мемберы ходили бы за ним по пятам — если бы позволило время, конечно, если бы они не были заняты вокалом, или актерским мастерством, или не тренировались. И если бы Эрвин почаще бывал в родном офисе; после съемок в Либерио его нарасхват приглашали участвовать в различных шоу и радио-программах.

— Мы так гордимся тобою, хен!  
— Я сам горжусь, — отшутился Эрвин, но по нему видно было, что слышать такое очень приятно.  
— Расскажи еще, хен. Про съемки!  
— Я старался играть сдержанно. Европейцы вообще отличаются от нас, как будто другие люди. И вот я старался соответствовать их манере держаться. Но потом режиссер сказал мне, «Эрвин Смит! Мы слышали, что элдийцы — очень эмоциональные люди! Покажи нам свою настоящую игру, вложи все свои чувства!» И тогда я подумал: почему бы и нет. В сцене у меня был момент, когда надо было кричать на всех, кто был в комнате. Я заорал так, что у меня самого уши заложило. Мистер Магат, сидевший слева от меня, не ожидал этого и шарахнулся к фальшивому окну, стенка не выдержала и он вывалился наружу.  
Ребята зачарованно слушали его. Эрд так и вовсе с открытым ртом. Эрвин хлопнул в ладоши и дружески обнял за плечи рядом сидящих Ривая и Петра. Ривай это едва заметил, продолжая внимательно слушать, а Петр, слегка вздрогнув, втянул голову в плечи.  
— Теперь покажите мне, что вы можете. Я очень хочу посмотреть, чему вы научились, пока меня не было!  
Группа охотно снялась с места, как стая гусей; мемберы быстро построились в линию. Они прямо ели своего хена глазами.  
— Что ты хочешь увидеть, хен?  
Гюнтер, как младший, подскочил к музыкальному центру и стоял, держа в руках пачку дисков. Эрвин махнул рукой.  
— Хорошую работу, конечно же! Покажите мне все, чему вас научили и чему вы научились сами. Я же не зря плачу всем этим людям, которые обещали мне сделать из вас певцов? Если покажете мне неудовлетворительные результаты, перестану вас кормить!  
Со стороны мемберов послышались смешки. Эрвин тоже улыбнулся.  
Но несколько десятков минут спустя он уже не улыбался. И мемберы все чаще поглядывали на его лицо, с беспокойством отмечая, что выглядит он совсем не довольным.  
Ривай, глядя на помрачневшего Эрвина, свел тонкие брови на переносице.  
— Хен, ты чем-то недоволен?  
Эрвин вздохнул, мягко улыбнулся и поводил рукой в воздухе.  
— Это неплохо. Для тех, кто еще не прошел дебют. Скажите мне, чего вы хотите добиться?  
Мемберы переглянулись.  
— Чтобы было красиво и гармонично, — бойко ответил Эрд.  
Эрвин поднял глаза к потолку и задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Красиво. Гармонично. Но зачем?  
— Чтобы нас смотрело больше людей, — предположил Петр.  
— Чтобы нас смотрело больше людей, — подтвердил Эрвин. — Мы делаем это ради поклонников. Их высокой оценки. Чем лучше мы выполняем свою работу, тем больше человек бросают свои дела и приходят на концерт. Мы просим «позаботьтесь о нас», но и сами должны давать им что-то взамен.  
— Все так, хен.  
— Тогда почему вы не стараетесь?  
Эрвин спросил это мягким тоном, но мемберы вздрогнули, будто он их ударил.  
— Как это не стараемся, хен? — обиженно спросил Гюнтер. Ривай кинул на него недовольный взгляд.  
— Вы мало стараетесь. Я не увидел ничего нового. Прошло полгода, а вы все еще на прежнем уровне. С такими темпами вы хотите до старости оставаться трейни?  
Мемберы молчали, глядя на него. Эрвин прошелся туда и обратно, остановился снова посреди зала.  
— Движения, голос и артистизм. Вот составляющие хорошего выступления. Ривай, как, по-твоему, можно оценить ваше сегодняшнее выступление?  
— Не знаю, хен.  
— Плохо. Ты всегда должен знать, насколько выступают твои ребята. Может быть, ты не хочешь быть лидером?  
Ривай не очень легко краснел, но сейчас краска на миг залила его щеки. Он снова нахмурился, наклонил голову и устремил на сонбэ упрямый взгляд.  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда старайся больше своих мемберов. Ты должен быть им и мамой, и папой, и благодарной публикой, и самым суровым критиком. Подумай еще раз и скажи мне, на сколько баллов из десяти вы выступили?  
Ривай оглянулся. Мемберы переводили взгляды с него на Эрвина и обратно. Они смотрели на него с таким же вопросом в глазах, с каким он смотрел на них.  
— Может быть… Пять?  
— Пять из десяти? — уточнил Эрвин. — Нет. Я бы не поставил вам и единицы. Вас вообще нельзя выпускать на сцену. Знаете, что я видел? Пятеро парней, поющих в караоке-баре. Вообще-то я видел вечеринки, где бухгалтеры пели лучше, чем вы сейчас.  
Мемберы уставились в пол.  
— Я снова спрошу у вас: чего вы хотите добиться, действуя таким образом? Мир огромный. Столько различной музыки, на разных языках, столько исполнителей. Если вы хотите чем-то выделиться на их фоне, вы должны быть безупречными. Собирая вас в группу, я именно это и имел в виду.  
— Мы готовы тяжело работать, хен!  
— Вот и хорошо. Давайте начнем заново. Я сам буду заниматься с вами, договорились? — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Мой успех будет и вашим успехом. Ваш провал будет и моим провалом.  
— Хен!..  
— Мы здесь в Замке — как одна семья. Иногда вам будет тяжело. Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь и старайтесь делать лучшее, что в ваших силах.  
— Мы будем стараться, хен, — горячо заверили его мемберы.  
В караоке-бар мемберы ввалились всей гурьбой и повалились на диван, слишком усталые, чтобы сидеть прямо. Они стонали, изображая умирающих тюленей, и завывали на разные голоса, пока Риваю не надоело это детское развлечение, и он не перебрался на стул по другую сторону стола.

За ним и остальные мемберы, один за другим, поднялись и сели. Последним, как водится, был Гюнтер, он как мог оттягивал момент. Зато едва сев, он подгреб к себе поближе блюдо с тушеным осьминогом и сцапал целую бутылку соджу.  
Эрд заметил это и протянул руку, чтобы отобрать у самого младшего члена группы спиртное, но в этот момент Ривай заговорил.  
— Он прав.  
Младшие с удивлением посмотрели на него.  
— Разве тебе не было обидно слушать, как нас критикуют? Хен?  
— Я знаю, почему он так говорил, — задумчиво продолжал Ривай. — Эрвина-сонбэннима позвали сниматься в либерийский фильм в главной роли. Теперь он не захочет уступать кому бы то ни было, и не позволит этого нам.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мы теперь для него второй сорт? — скривил губы Оруо.  
— Это грубое выражение.  
— Но это так и есть, — закончил за него Эрд.  
— А ты как думаешь? — посмотрел Ривай на молчаливого, как обычно, Петра.  
Петр слегка покраснел и спрятался за бутылками, в обилии стоящими на столе. Ему, хрупкому и невысокому, это было даже легко.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ривай налил себе соджу и залпом выпил.  
— Прекратите так говорить, ясно? Он относится к нам так же, как и к себе. Разве вы не знаете, как тяжело пришлось Пи работать, чтобы достичь нынешнего положения? Если мы постараемся как следует, у нас тоже получится.  
— Да кто спорит-то, — хмыкнул Оруо из своей кружки. — Я просто подтвердил.  
— Завязывал бы ты пить, — нахмурился Ривай.  
— Да, да, хен. Как скажешь, мамочка.  
— Когда ты выпьешь, становишься совсем невыносим, — недовольно буркнул Петр. Оруо весело помахал ему рукой.  
— А ты тогда будешь папочкой! Привет, папочка Петр!  
— Оруо!  
— Да ладно, я вас люблю, парни! А больше всего люблю Эрвина-сонбэннима, — с мечтательной улыбкой заявил Оруо под смешки Эрда и Гюнтера.  
— Он будет счастлив это узнать, — заметил Ривай вслух.  
— Почему нет? Я пойду и скажу ему прямо сейчас.  
Оруо начал выбираться из-за стола, но на него набросился Ривай и уложил лицом вниз на скамейку. Оруо ворочался, пытаясь освободиться, и что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Гюнтер откровенно ржал.  
— Где-то я сильно нагрешил в прошлой жизни, — вздохнул Ривай, опускаясь обратно на свое место. — Почему бы мне не остаться ольджаном?  
Гюнтер подвинулся к нему и нежно обнял.  
— Ты слишком талантливый, о лидер, — промурлыкал он. Ривай с досадой скинул с себя его руки.  
— Иди лучше проследи за Оруо. Не хватало еще, чтобы он вообразил себя пчелой или бабочкой и начал биться в окно цветочного магазина.  
— Почему я? — возмутился Гюнтер.  
— Ты самый трезвый.  
— Самый молодой, — хмыкнул Петр. Гюнтер обиженно уставился на него. Петр сел прямее и попытался принять высокомерное выражение. Неожиданно его поддержал Эрд:  
— Чего стоишь, макнэ, выполняй распоряжение! На обратном пути купи нам еще выпить.  
Гюнтер не удержался, чтобы не скорчить недовольную рожу, но вслух пререкаться не стал. Поднять Оруо оказалось легко, достаточно было только подлезть ему под руку, а остальное он сделал сам: обрадованный появившейся опоре, начал подниматься. Гюнтер бормотал себе под нос что-то недовольное, но исправно вытащил Оруо из-за стола и повлек за собой к выходу. Ривай, Петр и Эрд проводили его взглядами.  
— Я вот тут думаю. То, что Эрвин-хен хочет сам с нами заниматься — это, конечно, хорошо. Но он вообще сможет?  
— А почему ты сомневаешься?  
Петр тоже посмотрел на него недовольно. Эрд пожал плечами.  
— Он же певец, а не учитель. Классный певец, не спорю, актер хороший — был бы плохой, в Либерио бы не взяли, — но сможет ли он преподавать?  
— Завтра и узнаем.  
— Что ж такое-то, — пробормотал Оруо. Он старательно тыкал рукояткой столового ножа в пробку. Марлийское вино не поддавалось усилиям, пробка пропихиваться не желала, а штопора у него не было. Можно было сходить вниз, в бар, и нормально выпить там, но Оруо не хотел уходить из квартиры. В любой момент могли появиться ребята, Оруо не хотел, чтобы о нем волновались.

На следующее утро после первой встречи Эрвин-хен, как его ни ждали, не появился. На вопросы менеджер с легким недоумением сказал, что Эрвин уехал записывать программу «С добрым утром». Мемберы переглянулись. Эрвин-хен так уверенно говорил, что прямо с завтрашнего дня начнет с ними работать.  
Они по привычному расписанию позанимались вокалом, потом композицией, потом пошли в класс хореографии. В середине занятия неожиданно появился Эрвин-хен. Он улыбался довольно и радостно.  
Не менее радостно заулыбались и мемберы. Пока занятие не началось.  
— Завтра в семь у меня запись… значит, встретимся здесь в половину десятого.  
Парни переглянулись.  
— Хен, но у нас ведь вокал и композиция!  
— Да? Тогда скажу менеджерам, чтобы занятия вам перенесли на пораньше…  
— Хен!!!! Нам что, в шесть вставать?!  
— А во сколько вы до сих пор вставали? Вам что, так важно поспать эти пару часов? Не хотите поменять их на успех?  
— Ну-у-у… наверно, хотим.  
— Отлично, тогда встретимся тут же в полдесятого! Хорошенько поешьте утром, не рассчитывайте на обед!  
Эрвин преподавал не так, как они привыкли. Он внимательно за всеми наблюдал, а потом говорил, кто что делает неправильно. Отстает от ритма или наоборот, спешит, выбивается из общего ряда или еще что-нибудь. К четырем часам дня мемберы умаялись так, как раньше никогда к вечеру не уставали. Эрвин оказался учителем не только внимательным, но и очень строгим.

В дверь постучали.  
— Сонбэним, вам звонят!  
Эрвин вышел. Эрд посмотрел на часы и шумно глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ох. Уже четыре. Время пролетело!..  
— Я больше не могу, — простонал Гюнтер. — Пойдемте домой?  
Петр просто молча кивнул, кусая губы. Ривай помедлил было, но все же махнул рукой, признавая конец занятия.  
Они выходили всей кучей. И тут в конце коридора показался Эрвин.  
— А вы куда? — удивился он.  
— Так уже обед… Занятия закончены.  
— Кто это сказал?  
Ривай указал на большие часы на стене.  
— Но мы всегда… занимались до четырех. Смотри, хен, уже половина пятого. У Петра композиция, а у Эрда актерское мастерство.  
Он замолчал, потому что Эрвин качал головой. Несмотря на напряженную семичасовую работу, их хен выглядел свежим и ничуть не усталым. Он смотрел так, будто готов был прямо сейчас приступить к подготовке концерта. Мемберы с запозданием подумали, что Эрвин мог бы действительно готовиться к своему концерту, а вместо этого приехал к ним и тратит свое время.  
— Ну раз уж вокал, то ладно. Ничего не поделаешь. На завтра отмените все свои занятия после обеда — мы будем заниматься до вечера.  
Кто-то сдавленно ахнул, но, к счастью, ничего вслух не сказал. Эрвин, несмотря на улыбчивость, оставался старшим и по возрасту, и по развитию навыков. Спорить с ним в таком случае, как этот, никто бы не решился.  
— Идите, — разрешил он и слегка поклонился.  
Ребята начали тут же кланяться тоже. Их улыбки казались немного кислыми.  
— Вчера я как следует подумал, — начал Эрвин.

Мемберы слушали его с напряжением. После вчерашнего дня они хорошо представляли себе, как будут чувствовать себя к сегодняшнему вечеру. Никого из них это не делало счастливым. Эрвин, заметив хмурые лица, хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Начинать работу надо с улыбкой! Ну же, улыбайтесь, давайте! Нельзя быть хмурыми в такой чудесный день и перед лицом своего хена!  
— Да, хен, — вразнобой отозвались мемберы, старательно улыбаясь. Действительно, после нескольких минут такой гимнастики для лица они почувствовали, что их настроение улучшается. Поглядывая друг на друга, они даже начали посмеиваться. Улыбки стали абсолютно естественными. Эрвин довольно потер руки.  
— Вот так уже хорошо! Давайте как следует поработаем сегодня вместе!  
— Да, хен, — откликнулись они уже с большим энтузиазмом.  
Эрвин сделал несколько шагов влево и присел перед музыкальным центром. Кроме них шестерых, в зале никого не было. Но мемберы уже уяснили, что иногда Эрвин предпочитает заниматься один, без свидетелей, и ничему не удивлялись. Их наставник поставил диск и задержал палец над кнопкой воспроизведения.  
— Сегодня мы не будем заниматься все вместе. Пусть каждый из вас подумает и скажет, в чем его сильная сторона. В будущем это поможет хорошо распределять танцевальные партии. Эрд?  
Эрд послушно задумался.  
— Я хорошо танцую, гибкий, могу придать лицу любое выражение. Я занимался балетом, вы знаете. Могу прыгать, крутиться, сыграть что-нибудь на сцене.  
— Покажешь нам что-нибудь?  
Эрд улыбнулся, выбежал на середину зала, сделал пируэт и высоко подпрыгнул, изобразив ногами ножницы. Несколько раз поклонился под аплодисменты в разные стороны зала.  
— Хорошо. Ривай! Насколько я помню, ты занимался таэквандо?  
Лидер вышел вперед. Эрд попятился, вставая в общую линию.  
— Да, хен. Акробатические трюки, этюды, танцую. И еще я могу петь, — добавил он так, словно хотел сказать «но ты же и сам это знаешь».  
— Потому что хочу услышать это от вас, — пояснил Эрвин в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — В отличие от других систем обучения трейни, я хочу, чтобы вы могли сами оценивать, что для вас хорошо или плохо. И, может быть, даже в какой-то момент сказали мне, «Хен! Я не буду этого делать, потому что я сделаю кое-что получше!»  
Мемберы недоуменно переглянулись. Никто не мог представить себя говорящим такое продюсеру. Немыслимо! Даже то, что он произнес это вслух, казалось… каким-то неправильным. Эрвин их внимательно разглядывал, пока они перешептывались.  
— Хорошо. Можете пока мне не возражать, — разрешил он. — На самом деле, если кто-нибудь из вас будет перечить мне без важной причины, он очень пожалеет. Я оставлю его без обеда.  
— Что ты, хен! Никогда! Да мы бы не!..  
— Хватит меня перебивать, — шутливо нахмурился Эрвин. Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся назад, опираясь на стенку за собой. — Продолжаем.  
Ривай нахмурился, концентрируясь, мягко подпрыгнул на месте несколько раз и без разбега прыгнул высоко, перекувыркнулся в воздухе. Приземлился он на ноги, наклонился, раскинув руки для удержания равновесия, и выпрямился, оказавшись снова лицом к Эрвину. Члены группы восхищено зааплодировали. Эрвин тоже похлопал в ладоши.  
— Отлично. Вам двоим придется работать больше всего. Тебе, Эрд, как главному танцору, а тебе, Ривай, как лидеру группы. Это не значит, что вы можете пропускать другие занятия, такие как вокал, композиция, или ты, Эрд, я знаю, ходишь на актерское мастерство.  
— Хен хочет сказать, что кому-то придется вставать раньше и ложиться позже, чтобы все успеть? — хмыкнул Гюнтер. — Аха, тогда я рад, что не стану лид-танцором!  
— Работать придется всем! Гюнтер, напомни мне, что ты делаешь в группе?  
Макнэ выдвинулся вперед. Ривай, с которым он оказался вровень, покосился на него.  
— Читаю рэп.  
— И все, — это Эрвин сказал с утверждением. — Тебе придется научиться свободно владеть своим телом и расширить диапазон голоса. Да и рэп ты читаешь не очень, если честно. Не думай, что будешь работать меньше, чем кто-то другой.  
Гюнтер сконфуженно закивал.  
Ривай, хмыкнув, несильно толкнул его в грудь:  
— Уходи, уходи! Пусть теперь Петр скажет!  
— Настоящий лидер, — с подчеркнутой интонацией заметил Эрвин. Все засмеялись. Петр вышел вперед, держа руки вдоль тела. Он выглядел немного напряженным, но сохранял спокойное выражение лица.  
— Я главный вокалист. Хорошо пою, могу танцевать. Сочиняю песни.  
— Ну, хоть кто-то это делает.  
Группа снова засмеялась в ответ на шутку своего хена. Петр тоже улыбнулся, но смотреть продолжал на Эрвина внимательно и неотрывно. Эрвин разглядывал его.  
— Тебе надо будет отрастить бородку и усы, — сказал он наконец.  
Петр не выразил удивления, тогда как за его спиной два-три голоса изумленно ахнули. Он только поклонился, говоря этим, что выполнит любое приказание сонбэ. Эрвин продолжал, между тем:  
— Это придаст твоему образу мужественности. Щетина и темные очки. Будешь крутым парнем с крутыми песнями.  
Петр не сдержал усмешки. Гюнтер, тут же отреагировав, подскочил к нему, начал быстро кланяться, сложив руки перед собой лодочкой:  
— О, хен, можно мне немного вашей крутости, можно?..  
От Петра прилетел шутливый подзатыльник, и Гюнтер засмеялся, затряс головой. Не обращая внимания на возню, Эрвин продолжал.  
— Оруо! Твой конек — акробатика?  
— Да, хен. К тому же я тоже читаю рэп. И намного лучше, чем Гюнтер, — усмехнулся Оруо, и без дополнительных напоминаний станцевал нижний брейк. Эрвин одобрительно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Теперь, когда мы познакомились с сильными сторонами друг друга, перейдем к следующей части. Я включу музыку, и мы распределим части танца на партии.  
— Мы это уже делали, — пробормотал Оруо так тихо, словно разговаривал сам с собой. Ривай толкнул его ступню ногой.  
— Вас кормят, одевают, беспокоятся, чтобы не было холодно, — продолжал тем временем Эрвин. — Вам не приходится танцевать на улице с голодными желудками. Вам дают место для репетиций, вам не надо танцевать в автобусах. По сравнению со мной, у вас гораздо лучшие условия. Добейтесь большего, чем я.

— Ты второй после лидера, — наставлял он взмокшего, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, Эрда. — Ты должен подавать пример. Мне не нравится, как ты двигаешься. Посмотри на Петра — ты должен двигаться так же пластично.  
Петр, который стоял, сгорбившись, прислонившись спиной к стене и свесив руки вдоль тела, криво улыбнулся. Когда Эрвин работал с ним, он говорил двигаться четко и резко, как Ривай. Ривай каждый раз еле заметно передергивал плечами и косился в зеркало. Петра это очень смущало — дважды после замечания он ненадолго сбегал из зала, бормоча что-то про туалет.  
— У тебя недержание, что ли? — крикнул ему вслед Оруо, когда Петр в третий раз взялся за ручку двери.  
Петр замотал головой и вернулся на свое место, горбясь и явно стараясь быть как можно меньше.  
— Надо тепленькое приложить, — заметил Оруо. — Хочешь, я на перерыве…  
— Помолчи, Оруо, — одернул его Ривай. — Мы на занятии.  
Эрвин серьезно кивнул ему.  
— Еще раз с самого начала, пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
Спустя два часа после начала занятий Ривай уже не ждал, когда его приведут в пример, просто после первых же слов хена вставал перед ними, разворачивался к зеркалу лицом и делал нужное движение.  
Они старались, в самом деле старались. Но танец выдумал Ривай для себя, когда было еще хубэ, а подгоняли его сейчас под всю группу; но станцевать что-то так же хорошо, как и Ривай, было проблематично.  
— Хен, ты нас убиваешь, — простонали мемберы с пола.  
Эрд мужественно попытался удержаться на ногах, но передумал и тоже сполз по стеночке. Лечь и вытянуться было невыносимым наслаждением.  
— Убивать вас будут отзывы после дебюта. Зрители не будут такими добрыми, как я!  
— Хен, хуже тебя ничего быть не может…  
Это был, конечно же, Оруо. Он никак не желал научиться держать язык за зубами. Схватывающий все на лету, физически выносливый, он был слишком высокого мнения о себе и своих способностях. Свое мнение он считал необходимым донести в каждом случае. «Большая ошибка», — подумал Ривай, мысленно пообещав себе разобраться с этим вечером. Лидер он или нет? Он должен решить эту проблему до того, как сонбэ обратит на это внимание.  
Сонбэ тем временем скрестил руки на груди. Его выразительное лицо было мрачным, и у мемберов живо появись силы подняться.  
— Хен, прости нас. Мы не будем больше. Ты самый лучший, самый замечательный! Мы тебя любим, дорогой сонбэнним Эрвин, пожалуйста, не отворачивайся от нас!  
— Рад это слышать, — сказал Эрвин после паузы. — Вы уже на ногах? Тогда отдых закончен! Лошадям засовывают в уши горящие факелы, чтобы они не останавливались! Вы должны бежать так, будто под вами горит земля!  
С громкими стонами мемберы повалились обратно. Ривай, подумав, тоже присел на пол, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок рукой.  
— Не говорите мне, что голодны. Не говорите, что хотите пить. Не говорите, что устали. Отдохнете на том свете! Сможете отдышаться, когда впереди вас никого не будет, а позади выстроится толпа хубэ, мечтающих походить на вас! Вот что значит стать айдолами. Вы хотите этого или нет?  
Ривай встал.  
Закусив губу, Эрд тоже поднялся, побрел к ним, встал чуть поодаль. Заиграла музыка; Эрвин, не отводя глаз, следил за лидером, и Петр, закусив губу, тоже начал танцевать свою партию. Его отражение в зеркале было хмурым и сосредоточенным — как и лица других мемберов. В эту неделю они не получали от сонбэ ничего, кроме упреков, и каждому отчаянно хотелось, чтобы его похвалили.  
Мемберы так увлеклись тем, что делали, что не заметили, как Петр упал. Просто вдруг он оказался на полу, с крайним удивлением на лице, и схватился за ногу. Музыка резко замолкла, и в этой неожиданно повисшей тишине очень четко раздался голос Петра, удивительно высокий и тонкий:  
— Хен, я не могу встать…  
Эрвин опустился перед ним на колени, отвел его руки и стал ощупывать щиколотку и ступню. Бросив свое место у музыкального центра, к ним побежал взволнованный менеджер. Ривай, не сводя взгляда с Петра, который все еще казался больше удивленным, чем страдающим, поморщился, сделал несколько шагов, медленно, как во сне, и остановился.  
— Что случилось?  
Петр поднял голову.  
— Не знаю. Нога подвернулась… я не могу на нее наступать.  
Раздался тихий щелчок, Петр дернулся и уставился на свою ступню, которую Эрвин уже больше не ощупывал, а держал в ладонях. Щелкнуло оттуда. Эрд сочувственно охнул и подумал, что должно быть это вправили вывих. Менеджер, не добежав, повернулся и исчез в дверях.  
— Больно? — быстро спросил Эрвин. Петр покачал головой. Эрвин нахмурился.  
— Это не перелом, — поторопился заверить его Петр.  
— Я вижу, что не перелом. Сможешь подняться, если я буду тебя держать?  
Мемберы ошеломленно наблюдали, как Петр поднимается, цепляясь за руки Эрвина. Рядом с высоким, плечистым хеном Петр казался еще ниже и тоньше в кости. Он попытался было наступить на подвернутую ногу, но вскрикнул и снова чуть не упал.  
— Иди за врачом, — приказал Эрвин Гюнтеру, но дверь распахнулась раньше, чем тот успел прикоснуться к ручке. В помещение вбежал менеджер с коробкой лекарств подмышкой. Эрвин оглянулся и покачал головой.  
— Это тут не поможет. Давайте поедем в больницу.  
— Что случилось? — пришел в себя Эрд.  
Эрвин выпрямился и стоял, оглядываясь, словно не мог решить, что ему делать — возвращаться к тренировке или ехать с Петром больницу. Редкий миг растерянности Эрвин-хена.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — попытался уверить его Петр. — Не надо в больницу.  
— Разве я тебе говорил травмироваться? Тебе не надо было подворачивать ногу. Шучу. Поедем в больницу. Не расслабляйтесь, — обратился он к сгрудившимся вокруг Петра мемберам. — я еще вернусь.  
— Да, Эрвин-хен, — покорно согласились те.  
Гюнтер осторожно гладил Петра по ноге. Тот терпел это проявление нежности, не прогонял от себя, хоть и поморщился недовольно и отвернулся, когда Эрд, по примеру Гюнтера, попытался погладить его по щеке.  
— Ну ты везунчик, — криво усмехаясь, позавидовал Оруо. — Вот здорово! Освобожден от занятий!  
Петр криво усмехнулся и промолчал. Он искренне старался успеть за объяснениями Эрвина-хена, но не радоваться неожиданной передышке было бы глупо. Однако, именно таким глупцом он себя и чувствовал, и у него была на это причина, разумеется.  
Отдав распоряжения бледному взволнованному менеджеру, Эрвин вернулся к мемберам.  
— Передышка окончена, — веселым голосом заявил он. — Ривай, назначаю тебя ответственным за дальнейшую тренировку. Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы больше никто не подвернул себе ногу или не сломал руку, не дай бог.  
— Да, хен, — отозвался Ривай и плотнее обычного сжал губы. Взгляд, которым он одарил мемберов, трудно было бы назвать ласковым. Оруо звучно сглотнул и без лишних напоминаний занял свое место.  
Эрвин, не слушая слабых протестов Петра, взял его на руки и понес к выходу из зала. Петр, весь красный, смотрел строго перед собой и старался сделать все, чтобы не прикасаться какой-либо частью тела к полуоткрытой груди хена в вырезе кофты.  
— Не нервничай так, — сказал ему Эрвин-хен. — Я донесу тебя до машины, менеджеры уже должны были подогнать ее к запасному выходу. Поклонники не увидят тебя в таком положении.  
— Спасибо.  
Неброский микроавтобус с затемненными стеклами уже стоял на месте, когда Эрвин с Петром на руках вышел на крыльцо запасного выхода. Водитель выскочил и открыл дверь, помогая Эрвину забраться внутрь вместе с его ношей.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил еще раз Петр чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.  
— Больно? — сочувственно спросил Эрвин и протянул сверток. — Приложи лед. Тебе нужно сохранять форму, ведь выступление уже через неделю.  
Петр просто отрывисто всхлипнул вместо ответа, но сверток взял, неловко попытался пристроить его на поврежденную ногу.  
Проводив Петра, Эрвин вернулся обратно в зал. Мемберы бросились к нему, засыпая на ходу вопросами. Главные были, конечно, «Как Петр? Он вернется? Это вывих? Это не опасно?».  
Сонбэнним хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы прекратить этот водопад вопросов, восклицаний и междометий. Мемберы послушно замолчали, но сгрудились еще плотнее, стараясь заглянуть в глаза и словно боясь пропустить малейшее его слово. Петра в группе любили.  
— Это не опасно, — начал он, и мемберы радостно загомонили. Кроме Ривая — тот стоял немного в стороне и в общем волнении не участвовал. Эрвин поднял руку, призывая к молчанию. — Вообще-то мы ждем заключения врача, но по своему опыту могу сказать, что такая травма обычно легко поддается лечению. Дебюту она не помешает. Если вы приложите усилия, чтобы к нему достойно подготовиться, конечно.  
Мемберы начали наперебой уверять его, что постараются, но Эрвин-хен, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, попросил их занять свои места и вернуться к тренировке. Только одного Ривая он поманил к себе и вместе с ним отошел к двери.  
— Ты знал? — спросил он тихо, глядя на Ривая сверху вниз.  
— Знал, — прямо подтвердил Ривай, не тратя времени на увертки вроде «о чем ты, хен» или «про кого ты говоришь, сонбэ».  
— И не сказал мне? Это не очень хорошо со стороны лидера группы.  
— Она талантлива. Ты сам видел. Она не повредит группе, а украсит ее.  
— Если только ее не дисквалифицируют за то, что она прошла отбор в бойз-бэнд, переодевшись парнем, — заметил Эрвин.  
Хмурясь, Ривай посмотрел прямо на него.  
— Но ты же позаботишься, чтобы этого не случилось?  
— Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, — согласился Эрвин. — Хм… Это может стать особенностью. Мальчиковая группа, в которой один из солистов — девочка? Это стоит обдумать. Иди, занимайся, Ривай. Петр… Хм. Петра скоро вернется к вам, и тогда занятия будут еще интенсивнее. Наша цель — сначала Парадиз, а потом Либерио! Мы покорим титанов шоу-бизнеса!


End file.
